Kagome and the Four War Gods
by Marusichka333
Summary: The Four War Gods.Are they dead or alive? And what happens if the Inuyasha group is near by? Pairings Kagome X Gods and Gods X Sango.Please reviev.OH! And Ill do my best in writting the next chappies. Wish me lukc XD
1. Strangely familiar

_Hiii everyone!! This is my first fanfic so I hope that you like it and all._

_Well anyway just _**SHUT UP AND READ !! **_OH and I almost forgot please revive R__&R_

_Here it is XD_

* * *

**When Kagome returned to the feodal era she stubled across Inuyasha, who for some reason, was wery eager to go shard-hunting. Aparantly there were rumors about some shards in the villadge next to the sea. **

**When they came there, there was something familiar about the villadge. At first everything was just familiar, but when they walked past a shrine Kagome notised the burnmarks. They were everywhere : on the grownd , on the old shrine ,on the trees. Most of them had a bird shape and some of them were kind of fresh.**

**´´ Hey guys. Is it just me or does this plase look alfuly familiar? And those burn marks arent they kind of strange? asked Kagome, pointing at the shrine and the burnmarks AND the villadge.**

**´´Yes I too seem to notice this. What about you Miroku? asked Sango.**

**´´I belive that this is the plase where we have faught the Four War Gods said Miroku.**

**Suddenly Inuyasha started sniffing the air.**

**´´Whats the matter Inuyasha? asked Kagome, confused by Inuyashas movements.**

**´´Nothing, I just thought I smelled something said Inuyasha.**

**´´Anyway we must get to the center of the villadge. Maybe then well get some awnsers about theese strangely fresh burnmarks said Miroku**

**As they reached the center of the villadge they saw nothing but distruction. Everything was either burnt or blowed or just shattered to the grownd.Then suddenly they saw an old man. He was barely walking **_**NO **_**more like crawling on the ground, half dead whith blood flowing out forming a giant puddle of dark red liquid underneath him.**

**Kagome rushed to him and started tending to his wounds.**

**´´What happend here ? asked Miroku.**

**The old man only half way klosed his eyes and then he said only one thing that bought shock to everyone .**

**´´The Four War Gods**

**After that he closed his eyes and then fell limb in Kagomes arms.**

* * *

**So i hope you like it and dont forget to reviev. Ill also write another chappie but first I´d like to know your appinion on this one.**


	2. Not dead but somehow alive

_**Hi it´s me and so is the next chappie. So just enjoy and review. Pretty please with sugar lumps and a cherry on top ; )**_

_**R&R XD**_

* * *

When the man said those words he passed away in Kagome´s arms. The group had buried the man and went on. The silence was very uncomfortable and luckily for them all Miroku broke the silence.

"What do you think that old man meant by telling us about _them _? "

"I don't know. But didn't we destroy _them_ . I know that they called themselves gods but they can´t be _that_ much like gods." _Can they _thought Sango.

Suddenly Kagome stopped.

"I sense a jewel shard. It´s a couple miles ahead "

Everyone got ready and went in that direction. Soon they stopped and heard screaming (and lot´s of it). When they arrived to the scene everything was the same. But this time they saw some peculiar birds.

"FIRE BIRDS ?!" They all screamed as one.

But then they suddenly disappeared .Then they heard something behind them. When they turned around they saw a tornado. It was a combination of wind and lightning. It also suddenly disappeared in to thin air.

"Did you see that ?!" asked Kagome and Sango.

"Yes we did. But it can´t be. WE saw _them _die. More of all WE were the ones that killed _them._" Said Miroku.

"Anyway let´s just go and see if _they _are still there" said Inuyasha.

"Those attacks were headed in one direction (one was from the right to the left, the other was from left to right). If we go between them then there might be someone who is still alive and needs our help" said Sango. And they went.

When they got there everything was almost _melted_ to the ground. There was a sea of blood that started to merge with the salty sea water. There were corpses in the sea as well. No one was alive, it was truly a DEAD sight.

Suddenly there was an earthquake. For some reason it was a very small one for an attack. But good enouf to seporate Kagome and Sango from the others. They were thrown away in to the sea. They hit the water with enough forse to start loosing concisnous.

With Kagome already out, Sango saw that they landed on a rief which started to_ MOVE. _Then she also blacked uot, but before that happened she saw some straing figures running off from Inuyasha, Miroku and Kirara_.(Shippo of course was off hiding or helping somewhere scince he was just a kid)_.

_"What? Wre those the FOUR WAR GODS? But, how? I mean it´s impossible. And yet THEY..."_

Were the only last thoughts she had rased in her head at allarming speed. Before she passed out.

**So how did you like it. Ill write the names of the gods next time. But i kan´t find the name of the black and white one. If you know then please tell me. Ok now i hope that you guys review. AND do a GOOD job withit too.**

**R&R XD**


	3. The reason behind this whole mess

**Hi this is the third chapter of my fanfic . I haven****´t noticed any reviews so I´ll stop writing the story. I´ll write some more if I get at least 5 reviews. **

**-sniff-!! U GOT THAT !!-teary puppy eyes-STOP BEING MEAN TO ME AND REVIEW-eyes change to threatning with a killing intent--U-N-D-E-R-S-T-O-O-D--**

* * *

When Sango woke up she found herself in a kabbin. It was a little small (just like Kaedes but smaller)but it did the job. Next to her was Kagome.They where in the same bed , they also where bandaged and there was food near the bed.

When Kagome woke up she saw the same things.

"What happened to us Sango?"

"I don't know. I´ll go take a look outside" said Sango as she began to dress.

When she got out she heard Kagome come out with a note. Kagome didn't say anything she just gave her the note and the food. Sango took a read the note.

_Kagome, Sango_

_I have taken Miroku and Inuyasha with me so ye can rest with peace. We shall be back soon._

_Kaede_

Sango smiled to Kagome but she looked worried

"What is it Kagome?"

"Well maybe it´s just my imagination but this place looks familiar and not like the Inuyasha forest. It looks more like an island to me"

"Your right, let´s take a look around"

And they left. As they went on and on they saw lots of things that looked very familiar but also very old. It looked more like ruins. Then they came to a stop.

"Isn´t this the place where we fought the War Gods?"

Suddenly they saw something shiny. It was round and looked like the shikon jewel only there were four of them: one white, one purple, one red and one blue.

_(A/N de ja vu huh?)_

Suddenly they became something like a hologram only these were ghosts.

"Well fancy meeting you here" said Ryuura while picking up his jewel.

"Aren´t you supposed to be dead?" said Kagome while setting her arrow, Sango redied her hiraikotsu.

"Relax where here to talk" said Juura.

"And what if we don´t want to?" said Sango.

"Then we´ll make you" they all said in unision.

Suddenly they all turned from ghosts in to live men_ (flesh and blood and all, and of course one of them appeared in the water )._

Sango and Kagome began to run .The four following them. They got separated on the way. Kagome followed by Ryuura and Kyoura. Sango followed by Juura and Gaura.

**Kagome´s POV**

"_What have I gotten myself in to?!_" she thought _"And how on earth did they survive!?"_

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders and another pair around her waist. Her back was pinned to a tree while two, very well built, bodies got her from the sides. She was stuck like that. She was very scared and still she felt a blush begin to come up her face. She hoped that they haven´t noticed it, as she lowered her head in defeat.

The man with piercing red eyes and a long braid of his blue hair chuckled as he notised her blush.

"Kyoura, I want you to leave me with this girl for some chit-chat" sayed Ruura.

"My my, nowhat a beautifull face we have here. Too bad brother Ryuura gets to spend time with you. But maybe later I´ll also get my shair"

Kagome felt an uneasy feeling when he sayed "my shair"but she let it slide.

When Kyoura left she asked the most obfious questions

"Why did you kidnap me? What happened to Inuyasha? Where are we anyway? Aren´t you supposed to be dead-"

She was cutt off when he pulled her hands up and pinned them both to a tree high enough that her feet wouldn´t reach the ground.He used his other hand to grab her nekc hard enough to make her quiet down but not to suffokate her.

"Now what´s the rush, girl. If you really want to know then I´ll tell you that : One.Your friends are dead, it was such joy to cut all of their heads off" He smirked "Two. You and your friend are on Horai island. And three. We kidnapped you two because we need your help in lifting the curse that Kanadey set up" He smirked even vider.

"And what is this curse?" Asked Kagome, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"It´s simple. You see this?" He showed her his jevel. Kagome slowly nodded."This is the jevel that gives me pover. But the power is sealed by Kanadey"

Kagome looked up to him confushion written all ower her fase. For some reason he putt the jevel in his mouth and then took her chin with his free hand. After that he leaned over and took her in to a very painfull kiss. He forsed her mouth open and pushed the jevel down her throat. Kagome was blushing furiously that was her first kiss. Her first kiss went to the man that was supposed to be dead.

Finaly she manadged to say"What did you do to me?"

He only smirked, as he let her go, he watched as she began to shiwer.

"What´s with you?"

"Nothing. Exept my first kiss was stolen from me by a sertain someone who made me swallow a jevel. Why did you do it anyway?"

"OK. Listen, we found out that to regain our power we need to find a proper container for it. But each container can hold only two jewels."

"but if I´m a container then what am I supposed to do?"

"Just don´t get killed"

"I´ll go take a walk" He merely shrugged

* * *

**Ok guys thanks for the 2 reviews but still if you want more then I expect to have from 5 to 10 rewievs. Also if you have any ideas about how to change the story and stuff then please share. Well goodnight eweryone**

**REVIEW, REVIEW RAH, RAH ,RAH**

**R&R**


End file.
